IRL
by FandomsGaloreiloveit1
Summary: I don't even know if it's going to stay in the Sherlock/Avengers fandom...I may cop out of this story if I run out of ideas, I have no idea how long it's gonna be.
1. WTF

Read chapter 1 then come back and click on this to understand the hand better.

p/pwDmlZQjZw/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link


	2. Uhhh

Hey, my name's Jacklynn! I'm going back into 5th grade tomorrow morning and I can't wait! It's the end of winter break and now it's time for learning and friends. I am the oldest of 7 children in my family; there's Ryan, Nina, and Dominic, Poppy, Daisy, and lastly Violet. The triplets are the youngest in the Baramond household. I am one of the few people who actually likes school, I love to learn and I love my few friends that I managed to get. It's past supper and almost time for bed, my mom's out smoking and my father is talking really bad to Ryan for getting a C- in Science, Math, Social's, and Spanish. I get A's and a few B's but my little brother just has some slight trouble. He gets stressed out because he's on the ASD so he misses one day of the week to recuperate. My other little brother Dommy has super long hair which I find hilarious! I hear a crash in Ryan's room and silently get the first aid kit out from under my bed. After my dad leaves I step inside. Turns out today was lucky and it was only a supper plate crashing, shattering into a million pieces. Ryan Accidentally stepped on one, so I pulled it out and bandaged his foot up. I cut my hand too but it had stopped bleeding pretty quickly so I didn't bother wrapping it up, besides, it was my useless arm, the one with no knuckle in its thumb, very little meat on its bones (Especially the elbow), and scars from surgery allover. (See link in A\N) I told Ryan that he was amazing at English Language Arts and P.E. and he should be proud of that. It seemed to cheer him up, although, it also could've been the sweet I gave him. I have a sweet tooth, so my mom always makes sure to only let me have 3 sweets a day. I go up to mine and Nina's room, which was actually a walk in closet before we moved here. We are the lucky ones and we have a box TV in our room! Nina love's listening to the news, but I like cartoons like Miraculous Ladybug, Gravity Falls, Milo Murphy's law, and Hilda! We also have a Netflix account, technically it's our grandma's, but she lets us use it for free! Anyway Nina likes shows like The Newsies, and she even rangled me into loving Hamilton, but me? I love shows like Sherlock, Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys File's, DC, and Marvel! Dominic and Poppy are really into DC and Marvel with me! Nina let me pick what to watch first so I chose the last episode of Sherlock Season 4. Nina said that that wasn't fair because it was too long and I reminded her that Newsies is like, 2 hours long or something. It was all qued up and Violet apparently had nothing better to do so she came and flopped on top of me. After a quick wrestling match she sat on the floor ahead of me. Sherlock was amazing and sad and I looked for clues, but it was really hard to find anymore new information or, anything at all once you've watched it for the 24th time really. Then I laid down and we watched Nanny McPhee, the rip off Mary Poppins because Daisy had come in around halfway and really wanted that movie. The two eldest of us groaned but I complied. Then it was time for bed. I helped the triplets get PJ's on and Dominic brush his teeth, then it was time for my bedtime routine. I walked into the bathroom, splashed my face and got to work doing homework that I hadn't done yet today because of all the wall's that really needed a good scrubbing. When the oven beeped midnight in the kitchen across the hall, I decided that that was good enough until tomorrow morning on the hour-long bus ride to school. We live pretty far away but we don't have land or anything, the small chunk of land that we do own is so full of rocks and twigs and weeds that I don't think it's manageable. I laid my head onto my only pillow (light purple) and fell into a deep slumber almost immediately.

Now, waking up in a cold dark damp area beside a house with police tape covering it wasn't unusual...HA! It's completely unusual and irrational! I know I fell asleep in my bed and now I'm in my coat lying on a tarp with my pillow underneath me. I'm freaking out and I'm utterly terrified. Suddenly a car drives by and I literally screech! I look around and see a garbage box, can, thing and pull my stuff and my tarp behind it. I realize I'm in the city, this is NOT MY TERRITORY! I figure the police should help, right? I try to calm my erratic heartbeat and slowly walk towards the street where the car drives past. Everything feels like slow motion, and increasingly bright. I see police cars on the side of the road and I realize just then that I woke up beside a crime scene. This is utterly impossible! My scrambled brain can't make sense of this while I'm panicking, I need to calm down. Oh, what if it was a murder? I hope it's not too serious like that, not because I can't handle blood, my cut in the palm of my hand proves that, but it's not, good to hope for a murder. That's why I love Sherlock Holmes! He doesn't give a! I wish I could be able to do that, but there's no way in hell that I could do it. I look through the windows of the cop cars to see if I could see any officers, I found all 4 cars empty of living organisms. I feel like I'm about to hurl, this is way to weird.


End file.
